Between Greengrass
by Valie
Summary: Hermione knows she can be dominant in bed. -Astoria/Daphne/Hermione- -Femslash- -Threesome- -Incest- Written for The Pairing One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever HPFC


**Pairing:** Astoria/Daphne/Hermione  
**Prompts:** _that's what she said_ and _periwinkle blue_ - The Pairing One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever, _smacking/slapping_ - kink_bingo  
**Contains/Warnings:** Femslash, threesome, incest, PWP, some bondage, strap-on  
**Word Count:** 1,542

**A/N:** Shameless smut because I can! I've never written either of the Greengrass sisters either before (the pairing was once again given to me through the challenge), but I think I like them. I made them both Slytherins for the hell of it too. Title is a bad play on the sisters' name. *facepalm*

* * *

**Between Greengrass**

"What is it..." Hermione trailed off to double check the knot she had just tied. Satisfied, she turned her attention to Astoria's other wrist. "...About you Slytherin girls that I find so bloody fascinating?"

Pulling the periwinkle blue scarf tightly against the Slytherin's pale skin, Hermione gave only the faintest of smirks at the gasp from the blonde's pink lips. A hand came down on her bare arse, Hermione biting back a groan as she looked over her shoulder. Smiling proudly, Daphne raised her hand again and smacked her again, this time getting the pleasure of watching Hermione's jaw clench as she fought to stay in control. This had been her idea after all and she was determined to properly play the aggressor instead of the hapless victim of the Greengrass sisters' delicious lips and fingers. It was a matter of pride too as she had bet Daphne that she could do it, even if the Slytherin was out to prove her wrong.

"You know what you find so bloody fascinating about us Slytherins?" the strawberry blonde asked, entwining her fingers in Hermione's dark mess of hair and pulling sharply as she slapped her arse again.

"What's that?" Hermione breathed slowly, glad that she had already tied down Astoria or else she would be in so much trouble right now.

"That you love the pain and pleasure we cause you." Pulling the Gryffindor's hair until Hermione was on her knees, the back of her head almost touching Daphne's shoulder. "You like to grovel at our feet and get fucked and punished in ways none of your Gryffindor mates could even begin to fathom."

Hermione didn't bother to try and deny the accusation because it was pretty much dead-on and Daphne knew it. Instead she rolled her shoulder casually in a half-shrug as if uninterested in the Slytherin's banter and smiled blandly at the older teen. "Maybe," was the simple reply she offered. "Now let me go so that I can prove who's the dominant one here."

"That's what she said once before," Daphne whispered sweetly into her ear, drawing Hermione's gaze down to the blonde beneath her. "I taught her who was the dominant one, just as I'll teach you too, Granger."

Teeth grazed her ear, sending a shiver through the Gryffindor. She had no intentions of ending up the easily controlled person Astoria Greengrass proved to be. It was amazing she was even in Slytherin, Hermione mused, because she seemed to lack several of the key traits of one. Maybe it was just her pureblood status that defined her House and instead of arguing it, she simply agreed to it. No, Hermione was not so easily tamed.

Brushing Daphne's hand away from her hair, Hermione leaned forward until she hovered over the silent blonde, noses just touching. She was aware her arse was in the air, leaving her open to any number of things Daphne could think of, but Hermione pushed it out of her mind as she focused on the task at hand.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Are you really so submissive? So willing to beg?"

More silence as green eyes watched her in that strange silent way Astoria always had about her. It was as if she was afraid to say the wrong thing and be punished for it, always, not just now. Perhaps the Greengrasses weren't as rich as some of the other pureblood families, but Astoria definitely had that aristocratic feel to her. She would make some pureblood fellow a perfect wife Hermione was sometimes sicken to realize. Until then, she was here, too young to marry but old enough to know forbidden pleasure.

Slapping a pale cheek, Hermione felt a rush of power sweep over her as she tapped into that dominance she knew she possessed. In this case, it was driven by wanting to break that aristocratic facade Astoria put forth. Beneath it had to be a someone with more personality than a loaf of bread, she had seen glimpses of it before. Laughs in the hallways, eyes wide at the sight of a butterfly or a beautiful flower, mouth twitched up as she pulled a bow over a violin's strings. Hermione wanted to bring that person forth, having been unable to do so before because of the usual double-teaming action of the sisters on her.

"I asked you a question." Another slap.

Cheek red now, Astoria slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I enjoy begging."

"Then beg me to touch you. Beg me to stop hurting you."

"I can't beg you to stop hurting me," Astoria admitted in a small voice, both cheeks glowing red with a blush.

"Why not?"

"I enjoy it."

Hermione hadn't expected that type of an answer, but she did get what she wanted - a glimpse of the person hidden beneath calm eyes and silence. Perhaps there was more snake beneath that facade than Astoria let on. Daphne laid down beside her sister and rolled a pink nipple between her fingers, drawing a sigh from Astoria's lips. Hermione ignored the action, sliding her hands down to slim, naked hips and holding them up as she made herself comfortable between pale legs. Kneeling now, she took a moment to appreciate the image of the Greengrass sisters side by side, Daphne's tongue flicking at the same nipple she'd been playing with a moment before. It reminded Hermione why she had chosen to come back again and again to these two - they were breathtaking together. Yes, the sex was delicious, especially when they were both holding her down, but anytime they took the time to enjoy each other was even more delicious.

Still, Hermione was out to prove something here and had to reluctantly close her eyes against the sweet, hot image before her and pressed her mound tightly against Astoria's. She had to shift only once before Astoria and she both inhaled sharply as their most sensitive parts touched. Starting slowly, Hermione rocked her hips, drawing soft moans from both of them, and then she leaned forward, Daphne having moved to the side to watch, allowing her the room she needed. Bracing herself up on one arm, Hermione looked straight into green eyes as she began to move again, her pace picking up speed. Astoria groaned heavily beneath her and through half-lidded eyes continued to look back at Hermione, both loving the intimate feel of the moment.

It wasn't enough for Hermione though. She wasn't being dominant enough, she felt, and began moving faster, their mounds pressed hard and tight together. Sweat built up across their brows as Astoria clenched at her bindings and Hermione had to brace herself on both hands now, wrists starting to ache as she demanded Astoria keep her eyes on her. It proved more difficult with each movement but finally Astoria cried out loudly, her normally quiet voice now reaching levels it had never managed before. Hermione wasn't done though and continued to rock, seeing Astoria pale slightly as the stimulation proved to be too much, too soon, but she didn't ask Hermione to stop. Hands now on Hermione's arse - Daphne's, obviously - were followed by something hard and smooth pressing into her and Hermione was no longer the one in control of moving as Daphne began to pound her from behind.

Knowing she wouldn't last very long like this, Hermione struggled to put herself in a position where she would be uncomfortable, at least long enough to draw out her orgasm, but Daphne refused to allow her that pleasure. Hands smacked her arse several times making Hermione gasp sharply each time. Her body was on fire now, sweat rolling down her limbs like liquid fire, making her too hot and feeling too defenseless to get away from the mounting orgasm as she dropped her face down to Astoria's shoulder. She cried out loudly against pale skin, Astoria's heavy pants as another orgasm built up in her drowning out Hermione's more muffled cries. Saliva and sweat slid down Hermione's chin on to Astoria as the pounding and heavy rubbing continued until she finally screamed against the younger Greengrass's shoulder, and fell limp, heavy atop of Astoria who was already crying out in orgasm. A moment later, Daphne cried out, her voice sharp and too pretty for the dirty things she usually whispered into Hermione's ear between classes or during sex.

When all was still, Hermione mentally cursed, realizing she had essentially lost. Perhaps she was able to dominate Astoria, one-on-one, but in the end, the sisters had once again managed to double-team her, even though one had been bound. Very slowly, her body too hot and sensitive still, Hermione rolled off of Astoria when she was free of Daphne. She curled up against Astoria's side and regained her breath as Daphne peered at her from Astoria's other side.

"Don't," Hermione rasped, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"I didn't." A playful smirk. "Best two out of three? We'll double the wage of out bet as well."

"Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" Hermione asked, shaking her head as Daphne began to undo her sister's bindings.

"Trouble," Astoria answered, a playful smile on her lips that made Hermione smile too.

"Fair enough."

**-End-**


End file.
